Promise Me
by kerry-louise
Summary: the characters from high school musical based, 10 years in the future, dedicating the whole thing to my work experience placement, they taught me a lotx
1. The one which starts a story

Promise me 

Disclaimer

A high school musical fan-fiction set in the future, 10 years after they all have left school.

* * *

No Ones POV

"Morning" Gabi said to troy as she woke up, troy was lying awake beside her, "morning baby" said troy as he yawned and stretched to get up for another long day at work, as a basketball coach.

Troy finally got out of bed after about 30 minutes of laying there, Troy slowly got dressed, and combed his hair, he then walked along the landing to Katrina's room.

He opened the door, and walked in Katrina was awake, laying in her cot cuddling her favourite teddy, called fluffy, a ragged, little bear, which her mom had when she was a child, "morning bunny" he said, as he leant over and kissed her on the fore head, her then exited her room, as he really cant be late for work

He then went to her twin brothers room, William, he also opened the door, and William was asleep, with his mom's Scooby dog, in his arms, troy, re-put his blanket over him, and as so he did with Katrina kissed him on the fore head and left the room, as he really was going to be late.

Troy then went in to his room, and Gabi, was getting the bag of nappy's, and thing for the twins ready to take her children to her moms.

William is 11months old, William was born 2 minutes and 10 seconds before Katrina, but Katrina was more active, and William was very much a mommy's boy, but they were always treated equally.

"I will meet you at your mom's my darling" said troy as he kissed her, " it our teams final today" trying to start conversation, as Gabi's mom has always expected the most of her, as she is the only child, but I think she has done perfectly fine.

" You no you'll do fine" she said " you train all the time" she said, as if it was a bad thing, " don't worry about today darling" I said holding on to her, " you are perfect, and u shouldn't change yourself" she is perfect, I fought to myself, "don't be later hunni" she said, " it's the final today remember, Good luck, you'll do fine" Gabi said as she went back to concentrating on packing all of the twins stuff,

" you will do fine as well, it is impossible for you not to" trying to make her less worried about what her mom was going to say and all the criticism she will get, on raising the twins. " I will see you later, love you" Troy said, "see you later, please don't be to late, I love you"

Troy walked down the stairs and out of the door.

* * *

Update probably tomorrow, but now I have to stories to update.

And I no this is short but, well its first chapter


	2. The one with the ring

Disclaimer:

Am I ever going to call this my ramble? Lets disclaim my laptop, cause Im going to throw it at the wall if it doesn't behave, and I might just disclaim my other story, cause I don't see the point writing it anymore, every one has stopped reading it.

Is It possible to pick family members? I want to disclaim a cousin, she needs to learn to grow up, and stop swearing at me. Ramble over I feel much better know.

* * *

Troy's POV 

I am already an hour late to pick Gabi up, and I have only just left work. I hope she is ok, her mom seems very kind, but she is getting worse in her age.

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

That's Gabi, probably wondering were I am, It will be a while till I get home, I need to stop and get her a ring to propose this eveing, and the traffic is not on my side, its just a typical day for me, it was so much easier being in school because there are not so many responsibilities attached.

I no what ring to get her, I spotted her looking at one a few weeks back, I've been with Gabi so long, I don't think I could live life with out Gabi by my side.

I've just reached the car park and I really should call Gabi and tell her Im going to be late, but she will ask why, and where I am, and I know I can't lie to Gabi, and I really don't want to ruin her surprise.

I finally have fond a parking space after about 20 minutes of looking for one; it is ridiculous.

As i approach the jewellers, i am trying to remember what the ring looks like it has a diamond gem in it, and it cost £135, but she is worth every penny of it. And they have one left in stock, I'm glad as im planning to propose to her this evening, when we get home, It will hopefully cheer her up a little she has spent they day with her mother its not the best thing Gabi could of done.

I've just spent most of this months wage on a ring for my love of my life, but I don't care, she is worth it.

I finally arrive at her mom's to find both of my children asleep and her mom, tormenting her about the upbringing of her children, before she has time to offer me a cup of tea, I collect the twins bag's and try to get out of there "sorry I am late" I told Gabi, it's a long story, I will explain later " I have to go" Gabi told her mom, "take care Gabi, and think about what I have said" said her mother, "yes mom" Gabi replied

She picked up William and I picked up Katrina, and we got in the car, Gabi started crying

"What is wrong darling?" her mother had obviously said something to her,

"My mom just thinks, that you not always here for, me as you work to much" ok I no I work a lot, but what does she think we live of?

"Gabi you no I am here for you, and you mean every thing to me, with out you I'm nothing, and you should no that." I hope she does, because I couldn't tell her that enough even if I tried.

"I do it just the way mom puts every thing, she always makes me think twice"

"You will be fine Gabi, I will love you till the day I die" and she should no that

" But how can I be sure" I decided this was the write time to propose, we are in a little country lane with nice scenery so I pulled over got out of the car walked round to the other side, and opened her car door, I then got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket it was in a little box, so I opened it "Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"

* * *

Im going to end it there, so you will have to wait and see, im not going to update, if I don't know if people are reading so if you are reading this and have time could you drop me a review please. 

There wont be a update till boxing day, if my dad lets me on the computer, as I am going to be busy of Christmas, ok I hate Christmas, cause my family are not nice people, but, well that's just the way it is, so I will try to get the next update up as soon as possible.


	3. The one which goes with a bang

Promise me 3

Ok, I left it at a bad place, but i write this update and i really liked my ideas, and while i had chance i fought i might aswell post it. Ok shock i didnt ramble today.

* * *

Troy's POV

All I could really expect is a yes, I don't know what I would do if she refused, but well it is up to her, I have no idea what is going through her head. The twins are asleep in the car, and Gabi has had a bad day, I was also late to pick her up, I have a big chance of getting a No.

Gabi's POV

I can't believe what he just asked me, and he has been the most inconsiderate man to day, he didn't answer his phone when I called him, he was late to pick me up from my mom's he knows how much I don't like being there, but I can't tell him no, I love him, and I no I do, but write now I just don't like him very much, "of course I will troy" I hope this will change his whole attitude to how he thinks of me, I love him, but sometimes I don't believe he loves me.

That's what my mother was on about today, she just kept going on, and it was unbearable because sometime I believe it.

"Gabi I love you" he said, as he went to kiss me, write now Id rather he didn't, but I just agreed to him marrying me, and when we get married I will have to kiss him in front of my mother, this is awful. I just kissed him back "We better be getting home troy, its getting late" trying to change the subject for a while, he placed the ring on my finger, and got in to the car, started up the engine and started to drive.

I still can't believe what happened, it's a shock to my system, today seems very blurred to me, I guess Im just tired.

Katrina has woken up and has started to cry, I don't like hearing either of them cry, so troy pulled over and I got out and sat in the back in the middle of the twins.

We started driving again, along a windy and we came to a big roundabout.

William is still asleep and I am relived that Katrina has stopped crying and is looking out of the window, we have just pulled out and have started going round the roundabout when BANG, we all jolt forward, as a tesco Lorry drove In to the back of the car, the air bag has exploded around troy, the twins are crying, and I can't move my legs, " Troy are you ok?" I get no reply, "I love you troy" I have tears in my eyes, but I have to be strong for my children, I hear a movement, I manage to turn my head to look out of the back window, the lorry driver has got out of the lorry, and I lean over Katrina in her chair, and open the car door "are you ok" says the man "What do you think your playing at" I cant keep calm, he mite of killed the love of my life, "Im sorry, The van lost control" "I should hope so to" I shouted back, he better be sorry by the time I have finished complaining to tesco, I decided to calm down, Katrina and William were crying I put a arm round each of them, "call a ambulance" I shouted at the lorry driver.

End of update.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing that. That is seriously the last update for either of my storys till the 27 of december, sorry to leave it where i have.

Who think I should kill troy or keep him alive? Please review

Have a nutty Christmas, and a Hyper new year Every One

p.s dont get to drunk. yes im talking to you leanne.


	4. The one with a ambulance

**Disclaimer**

**Did every one have a good Christmas? I really don't want to ramble, I want to write so, No ramble today aren't you a lucky bunch. Woo, a wedding car has just drove up our road**

**Don't in anoy you when you put up a update for your own story and you get a email to say so? You just want to tell the system, Im not that dumb! or block yourself from recieving emails from yourself, OMG kerry for once its a good idea.**

* * *

Gabi's POV

I still cant move my legs, the twins are crying and there has been no reply from troy, Is this a nightmare, because I really want to wake up but in the back of my mind I know it is real, I just don't want to live it, The lorry driver has completely disappeared, I have no chance of finding out if troy is breathing or not, he is just sitting there.

"Troy, I love you" I just really wanted him to say something, I didn't care what, I had been engaged to him no longer than 5 minutes when a lorry drove in to the back of the car, the glass is smashed, but hasn't shattered in yet.

"I love you Gabi" came a quite slurred voice, from the front of the car, toys all right, this was a relief, just if he could pass me my phone

"Hunni, can you pass me my phone, so I can call Taylor and Chad to look after the twins?" I asked

" I'll try" he started to lean over and squealed in pain

"Don't worry darling, I will sort it out later" but he carried on and managed to grab it of the edge of the chair, I was surprised it didn't fall on the floor when we jolted forward, he picked it up and moved towards the middle of the seat's, and I dialled tailors number.

The phone was ringing, but she wasn't answering, so I hung up and tried Chad, he answered straight away.

"Hey Chad, Its Gabi"

"Hi Gabi" he replied, " Are you ok you sound sad?" He asked, if only he knew

"Chad are you busy?" I hope he isn't, cause my only other option is to call Kelsi, but she don't drive, and Her husband Zeke don't either,

"No, what do you need?" he has always stuck by use and helped us, and we have stuck by them, so we should be ok,

"I need you to drive to pair tree roundabout, just of the lane from my mom's" I didn't wont to tell him why, cause I didn't want him to worry while he was driving, I wouldn't want another accident.

"Ok Gabi, but why?" I knew he was going to ask why,

"You will find out when you get here, we are in the blue galaxy" just think about the amount of damage it could have done if we were in the Astra

"Ok I will be about 5 minutes, do you want me to bring Taylor?" yes I know Taylor so well, I wouldn't like her to worry

"Ok, Thanks Chad, I really appreciate this" Im so happy we can get a little bit of help.

The lorry driver was finally on the phone to someone as he walked over to us

"Where are we?" he asked, troy turned his head to look at the man, troy was not amused

" Pear tree roundabout" he could of just looked at the sign's,

"Ok the ambulance said they would be here in a few minutes, at this rate Taylor and Chad are going to beat them here,

"You ok Gabi?" troy had started to come round, I didn't want to tell him about my legs, cause I couldn't worry him

"Im fine" I replied, finally Chad and Taylor pulled up in front of our car, Taylor run to the open door

Taylor's POV

"Are you all ok?" I asked, that's the first thing I needed to know, I can find out details later,

"yes, were fine" Gabi replied, her twins where crying,

"Do you want me to comfort the twins for you?" I spend all my time with them, they call me aunty magic, because I brought a special pump a month ago, for Kelsi anniversary of 1 year of marriage, and we blew up helium balloons which floated to the ceiling, the were very amused, and Chad is there funny uncle as he always pulls funny faces, he never grew up in the brain.

"That would be great Taylor" she replied, "you know how awful I find it to here them crying" I undid, Katrina's belt, and picked her up, she looked at me, and her crying slowed down, I started going , Oh baby baby baby , Bouncy baby baby baby , while rocking side to side, her crying slowly stopped,

"Chad, pick up the chair, I will put her in our car and sit with her, then we can move William" Chad walked over to the door, and undid the chair, and we walked to our car, opened the door, and strapped Katrina and the chair in, we then closed and looked the car, and went back to collect William

The door on that side was much stiffer and didn't want to open, we had finally got it open when the ambulance arrived, the ambulance peope run over to us

"what are you doing" the ambulance woman asked me,

"I am moving my niece and nephew to out care to comfort them, please will you look at troy, he is being very quite"

I picked up William, and he stopped crying, Chad took his chair, and put him in the back, I clambered in the middle of them and then Chad locked us in, turned and walked towards Troy.

* * *

**Short ramble today**

**Im Bored,**

**Is any one reading this, cause I never get reviews, bad or good?**

**Ramble over.**


	5. The one where she spills everything

**Disclaimer**

**Spider Pig, Spider Pig, does whatever a Spider Pig does. Can he swing from a web? No he can't. 'Cause he's a pig. Look out. He is a Spider Pig... I don't own that song the Simpsons do. I wish I did though.**

* * *

_**Chad's POV**_

The ambulance people finally walk over to Troy. They open the door with a struggle, but after a few minutes it opens. He seems a bit sleepy, but is still breathing - his chest is going up and down, although he is slightly pale in the face but it isn't too bad.

"What's your name?" asks the paramedic lady.

"Troy," comes a quiet voice. He tells her that he's okay. He has to be okay! I can't get my head 'round anything happening to my best friend. It just can't happen. It's not possible.

"Look. His name is Troy. He has two children and girlfriend. He has to be okay. Get him out of here and to a hospital," I am not waiting around any longer.

"I don't just have a girlfriend," notes Troy. "I have a fiancé." I've not been told this, but I'm not going to bring it up now. Gabi was being silent in the back of the car, her legs still trapped.

"Gabi, are you okay? Hey, does Taylor know you're engaged?" I doubt she does, 'cause if she did, she probably would have told me.

"No," Gabi replies. "But please don't tell her! Let me explain when the time's right."

I'm not going to upset Gabi at a time like this, "Okay, Gabi," I say with a smile on my face.

"Is anyone going to get Gabi out?" I ask the paramedics. I receive no response from them. Gabi starts wriggling.

"I'm okay. I can get out now that the twins are out. It was just the weight of getting squashed between there chairs," and she is correct. She slowly moves her leg out and starts to shuffle along.

"Are you in any pain?" I ask her. "No, I'm fine" she replies, and she gets up and walks over to our car. The paramedics say nothing as she opens the door and gets in the passenger seat at the front, as the back is full. I, however, went back to Troy.

_**Gabi's POV**_

"Hey, Taylor. Sorry. I couldn't move earlier. I had my knees squashed between these two little ones," I say as I tickle them. "I have some news for you Taylor."

"Spill" she says immediately.

"Well, before we crashed, Troy pulled over in the car got out on one knee, and proposed to me. At first I didn't know what to say, but I know I can't live without him, so I said yes. So now you have to help me arrange a wedding. We should be good at it by know. Kelsi is already married to Frank." Frank is a guy Kelsi met while she was at the West End directing a play she wrote called 'The Day I Sing For My Life', and he was the main role. He is 2 years older than her, but from what we have heard it was love at first sight.

"Well, we need to make sure T-R-O-Y is okay first," We always say things like that if we don't want the little ones to know. They aren't so sure how to spell yet, but they have figured out D-O-C-T-O-R, so we call him the duck.

"I know he is going to be okay," I tell Taylor. "He is talking out there. I'm sure he will be fine; I know he will be fine." As I look around, Troy is already in the ambulance, and Chad is walking over to us. Chad opens the car door.

"Is it okay if I go with Troy, Taylor?" he asks. "And you can take Gabi to our place. They're going to stay there for a while. Troy and I decided it's for the best."

"That's fine," Taylor says. "Are you okay with that, Gabi?" she asks me.

"That would be lovely," I say. It is a weight off my hands, and we'll have some time to spend together, and the twins get to see there uncle, and auntie.

"Okay. We have got to go. We have a recovery vehicle coming for your car. The police are going to keep a eye on it 'till then. I will keep you informed, okay?" he asks us both.

"That's fine," Taylor replies. She quickly adds, "I love you, Chad."

"I love you too, S-E-X-I-S-O-C-K-S. Oh. And on that subject - not about the socks, of course, Troy says he loves you loads Gabi."

That's so sweet, I think. "Can you tell him I love him too - and the twins please?"

"Of course, Gabi," he replies, as he walks off to the ambulance. Taylor then straps the twins in, gets out of the back and into the front, and starts up the car.

"Seatbelt, Gabi," she says. "Don't want any more accidents."

"Okay, Taylor," I laugh back as I put my seat belt on.

She puts hers on, then we drive off.

**End of update...**

* * *

**Let's ramble.**

**I'm bored, tired, and cold, and you have me writing this update. Don't expect one for a while. I'm going to be busy, but I have to make time to update "What ever my knew story will be", and I'm hoping to write another oneshot.**

**Well, it is so 2008 end of... **_**Okay, note to self: Stop saying "end of." It's a Leanne thing. OMG, it's a reindeer! No, not here in the film! Why did I write that in my note to self? ...But it's a note to you too, I guess. Okay now, Kerry, stop talking to yourself, and don't argue either.**_** Have a good year. It's been 1 day, 1 hour, and 45 minutes. That's because it's 1:45 pm here, and I am bored. No one is on MSN... Well, they probably are. I'm just not talking to them. Did you know Leanne ate too much cheese, and cheese rocked 2007, **

'**How great Thou art, how great Thou art. Then sings my soul, my Savior God to thee...'**

**OMG, I just closed my film by accident. How clever am I? Sulkage. Anyway, it's now 1:52 pm. Yes, I can tell the time. Well, my computer says that, so you never know. Okay, I'm really going to go know. Bye! _waves her sock_ **


	6. The one with memories

Disclaimer 

**Who do you think I should base a new character on? Leanne answer your stupid phone, or I will call a teenage witch, and no I'm not on about you, even though you're a witch.**

**My dad knocked on the back door and I answered the front one, well I didn't no he was out the back did I?**

* * *

_**Taylor's POV**_

As we pulled up outside mine, we got out of the car, and put the twins in their buggy.

As we entered the house we turned on the telly, and left them in front of it, they were asleep.

We Sat down at the table behind them, keeping a close eye on them both.

"Can you remember High school Gabi? Where we first meet troy, and we had all them lesbian teachers? And know after 11years he has finally proposed." I pronounced, even though she knows most of that stuff, it was just something nice to talk about, and rather funny.

I am shocked that troy Proposed like this, I would of fought he would have proposed in a restaurant or something they have been together 11years, they have had there ups and downs but they pulled through.

But on the day he proposed, he ended up in hospital? How can all this happen in just one day?

"Yes I remember" Gabi said, "Working in the kitchen at lava springs, Dancing on the golf coarse, and Swimming after hours, Sharpay tried to pull him, her and her poodle couldn't get anything, I bet she has never had a boyfriend, and still probably hasn't"

That's probably not that true I fought to myself, but I wasn't going to disagree so that Gabi new that I fought Sharpay was ok.

"You was so flirting with Ryan though Gab's" well I'm not so sure about this but one day it really seemed like it,

"I was so not Taylor" she replied, it wasn't a real argument, it was one of them stupid conversations, you usually have when you are a teenager.

But she was, well Ryan might have been flirting with her, but he was teaching her a dance it seemed like more than that though, you could see them through the windows but Gabi hadn't realised this.

" You where though wasn't you?" at least i have took the subject of troy of her mind, that was really they only good thing

"Well maybe, but I can't really remember" she spoke softly,

"I wouldn't worry its in the past" I replied trying to make her not fell as bad about Ryan. I had to think of something else to say.

"Can you remember on holiday last year, just me, you, Troy and Chad? Wasn't it fun, we meet that girl called, Lesley?" I laughed, "Whose mom is an attempted murderer? She was on holiday with some people she knew, I cant remember there names though" that holiday was the best, but we didn't keep in touch with the people we met

"They were Dani and Trudy, Taylor, how could you forget that?" she was being sarcastic, but I really don't know.

"We haven't heard from them though" I was waiting for a strange reply, Probably about Troy but I think Gabi has forgotten that he is in hospital.

"I haven't either, maybe there not as kind as we fought, I email Trudy a few days ago and haven't had a reply yet, I don't have contact with Dani or Lesley" I don't have contact with any of them I fought.

"How did you get Trudy's email?" I can't remember her ever having it

"I asked her for it, but I added her on msn and emailed her as soon as we got home last year, but I have never got a reply" That's not very nice I fought to myself as Gabi signed on to her email.

"Still know reply" She said, as she looked in her message inbox, she seemed rather sad

"I check nearly every day, why would someone let you get to be great friends and then give you there email address and ignore you?" she asked me, I didn't know what to say, it does make you want to cry.

"Maybe Trudy isn't a nice person, maybe she never noticed how much you looked up to her"

I didn't want Gabi to feel to bad, Gabi had her fiancé in hospital, and the one person she really looked up to, she never had be contacted bye, Just thinking about it gives you that horrible empty feeling inside.

"Maybe your right Taylor, maybe Trudy is a nasty person when you get to know her, I guess I judged her too quickly" That's easy to do I fought, I've done it enough times.

Gabi had tears in her eyes, it was all to much for her, you could see it in her face, she started to walk to the room we had set up for her.

"I will see you later Taylor" she said, "I am going to get some money and go down the shop to get some milk" I cant let her, and I know she wouldn't want me to come, when she is upset she likes to be left alone.

"I will go for you" I said, "You can stay here" she knows not to refuse, cause other wise I would follow her, to keep her out of harms way, " I can take the twins with me as well if you want?" it would give her a break, after today.

"Ok Taylor, The twins need fresh air so you should take them, they also should spend some time with you" she replied as I got my coat and keys,

"I will see you in a bit Gabi ok?" she was sad, she needed some time to herself more than anything,

"That's fine" she replied as I walked out of the door pushing the twins in there buggy

**_No Ones POV_**

Gabi sat down and cried for a while, she slowly reached to her pencil case.

After a while she got out her sharpener

She undid the screw that held the blade in place and slowly put it to her skin, crying so much she closed her eyes

She was bleeding a lot bye the time Taylor had got home..

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

**I think this makes a good note to every one out there, never let some one get close to you, and give them wrong, or contact info you do not use, Its just not nice.**

**Omg I killed my laptop, never give me Coffee, you can guess what happened, its know at a weird shop getting repaired, and yes Leanne I am on something, Burnt Frugs, yes It is possible for two people to burn chocolate, and make your best mates dad eat it.**

_**Yay lets make a note to self and talk top myself again, ok Leanne wants to add and kill me in one of her story's you're a great mate, ok I did kill you off, but I made are p.e teacher and another person a lesbian in my other story, and one of them Knows, And I am still alive, I think (Leanne's going to say, no kerry you don't think).**_

_**Omg that is all in the note to self, I've been talking to me to you, ok let's get out of this note to self. **_

**Leanne's brother is such a tranny, he said he was going to run me over, Insults _falls of chair_ _and tells it off _why did I do that? Where has the table gone? I'm missing a table in my room, what is going on?**


	7. The one after the one with memories

**Disclaimer**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have been written a few one shots, But as I have a exam week coming it from now till the start of February if I don't get to reviews on each chapter I wont update until after the 2****nd**** of February. **

**Main idea coming up was inspired bye paige-leanne, while running round in circles in p.e.**

**We nearly pushed A.J. in the pound at school today, according to david it was 'cruel' its like whatever!!**

**Miss Foster is a dog!! Lol**

* * *

_**Taylor's POV**_

"Oh my God, Gabi," I screamed as I walked in to her room.

Her arm was covered in blood, and she was curled up in a ball and crying on the bed. "Gabi, honey, let's get you sorted out," I said.

I picked her up and walked her to the bathroom. I couldn't have her like that. What would Troy say? Trudy is going to get a piece of my mind if she doesn't explain soon.

"Sorry, Taylor," Gabi said. I wasn't really bothered that she had done it. That was in the past. It was making her better, and that's what I was worried about. As I pressed some tissue on the cut, the bleeding slowed down.

"It's okay, Gabi." I was nice. She was back in reality, and the bleeding had slowed down. "Are you okay, Gabi?" I asked her. She nodded as tears were in her eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of Gabi. It will be fine; I promise. The bleeding has stopped. Why don't you get changed, and I will see you in a minute? I will wait up here for you."

Gabi went into her room. As the phone started to ring, I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Tay." It was Chad.

"Hey, honey," I replied.

"Is Troy okay?" I knew what I wanted to hear for the answer.

"He is fine. We are going to stop with my mom for a few days, as she offered. It saves Troy from having the children running around him." That is so Troy, I thought.

"How are you getting there?" I wondered.

"Your dad offered to drive us there," he replied.

"That's good, then," I replied.

"Troy sends his children and his fiancé his love," added Chad.

"Gabi sends her love too." I couldn't let them no what had just been going on.

"Talk to you later, darling," he noted.

"Okay, honey," I replied, as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Love you," he told me.

"Love you too," I told him.

Chad had hung up the phone, so I put down my end and went and waited outside for Gabi.

As Gabi approached, I shouted, "Gabi, it's okay. Troy is fine. He is staying at Chad's mom's for a while. Everything is okay, honey." she smiled and replied, "Shall we go see the twins?"

We started to walk down the stairs, and I heard Katrina shout out, "Mommy, I missed you!" This brightened up Gabi's face. She hadn't realized how much her children really did love her.

"Look. I told you it would be okay, didn't I?" I said to her. "Troy will understand. Don't worry. Your children love you, Gabi, and so does Troy. You have friends. You don't need people that you meet on holiday. They are a waste of time."

"I know; what is the point? I have more than what they ever will. Trudy is stuck up."

* * *

**End of update**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I know, I give Leanne permission to hit me in science tomorrow for you, I'm sorry.**

**If Trudy only knew who she was based on, and I'm not saying, never, don't want to be killed, the horribleness is based on someone I know, Leanne might find out one day, but I'm not saying.**

**Cheese rocks smelly socks!!**

**And you know it!!**


	8. The one where its all made better

**Disclaimer**

**WARNING, there is no drama in this update, it is pretty scary, So read on!!**

**Ok, you may have noticed that my updates have become less frequent, and not often at all, I just haven't had the time, or the ideas, and I have no ideas for this chapter, im just going to try and sort all the drama out, hopefully I will be able to if I am clever enough.**

**Why are you hugging a mop?**

**Pink water, I did a science experiment today, and well, I'm not sure what we were really meant to be learning, but we turned water pink, and well, it was pink water, how cool is that?**

**I've missed rambling a lot, I really have, oh well, I can ramble a lot now, and u no it.**

**Does anyone like seaweed? I think it is cool, I searched it on google, it was a weird day**

**Omg I technically own a living mop**

**I have gold fish!!**

**Master, I am your stunt double!**

**Now, lets get down to actually writing the update.**

* * *

No Ones POV

"Morning Gabi" Taylor said as she slowly walked down the stairs to see Gabi sitting on the chair, with a photo of troy by her side, and one twin in each arm.

"Oh morning Taylor" Gabi replied, " I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I just fought I would take the twins to see troy today"

"Gabi, I have some good news for you" Taylor replied "Troy is fit and well, and is coming home today, well we decided you both should stay here for a while, so, is that ok?"

"That's fine" Gabi replied, "I like being here, it feels like home" Well, I guess it would to Gabi, as her best friends live there.

"We are hoping you stay here for a month or so, just to make sure troy doesn't struggle to much, I still think he is coming home a little early, but he seems fine" Taylor told Gabi, trying not to worry her.

"That will be fun" Gabi replied, "As long as we can go get some stuff from home, then we will be fine" We need to get toys for William and Katrina Gabi fought.

"So its all going to be good, from now on" Taylor told Gabi, As Gabi nodded in agreement

"Its all going to go back to how it should be, write?" Gabi questioned Taylor, as she put the twins in there buggy, and slowly got up from the sofa, and put the picture of troy on the side.

"Of coarse Gabi" Taylor reassured her, as she put a blanked over Katrina and William to keep them warm.

"Do you want to make a cake Gabi? With the twins, for when troy gets back?" Taylor asked Gabi, trying to keep her busy, to stop her mind from wondering.

"Ok, That's a good idea, Do you have the ingredients though Taylor?" Gabi asked Taylor.

Taylor walk over to the cabinet, and opened the front draw, she pulled out a cook book, and opened it, to the first page.

"Look here, she said, I think we have all them ingredients, so, what types of cakes would you like to make?" Taylor ask Katrina.

"Cake" Replied Katrina, As William sat up and looked confused, he was still half asleep.

"Shall we make cake Katrina?" Gabi asked her daughter; Katrina nodded her head.

Taylor picked up Katrina, as Gabi picked up William, and walked in to the kitchen, the both got placed in there highchairs, which where rather high.

"So do we have the ingredients?" Gabi asked Taylor, "Yeah As far as I know we do" She replied.

"Lets Make cakes then" Gabi said to William, as Taylor got out a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

Gabi started to measure out the sugar, and then the flower, then adding the margarine and the eggs.

"Let me" Shouted Katrina "Want to mix" she carried on…

"Want to mix what?" Gabi questioned her.

"Want to mix please"

Gabi went over to Katrina, and got her out of her high chair, William had falling asleep, as the were preparing the stuff.

Gabi placed Katrina on the side, and gave her a wooden spoon, Together they started to mix the cake mixture.

"Do Fa La Ti Do" Katrina had started to hum, as she was stirring the cake mix, So Gabi started to sing with her

* * *

_With your fist holding tight, to the string of your kite_

_Lets go fly a kite, up to the highest heights_

_Lets go fly a kite and send it soaring…_

* * *

They carried on this song until they got the got the mixture thin and lump free.A few hours later 

Troy arrived at the door, Katrina and William where asleep in the buggy, and there were freshly backed cakes on the table.

"Baby!" Shouted, as she run out of the door to greet troy.

"I've missed you darling" He replied, as he picked Gabi up and spun her round.

* * *

**Update over.**

**That took me ages, to write that 4 hours and 57 minutes, and now I want cakes, but not chocolate ones, cant have chocolate ones, so lets stop talking about chocolate.**

**Yeah, I know, that was a little random, and boring, I promise you my next update will be better, but I am not going update until I get reviews, cause I don't see the point other wise, of spending all my free time, doing this for you.**

**Ok, so hmm is like 10.03pm not late, at all, so I shall go on my favourite online game, which takes up all my time, which is why you haven't been getting updates.**

**Blame them not me, Also, it was my friends birthday yesterday, she is kind of one of my co-writers, as we write a lot of things together, her name is Leanne, I forgot her writer name, but she should review this, and its something like Paige Leanne so keep a eye out, cause she has this amazing story called making it right, I love it.**

**Give me some metatarsal love!!**

**Today at school, we got to hang this banner of the fence, but we made it wonky, so its like not level, and there going to think we are complete and utter loony's, which I obviously am, and so is Leanne, but that's not the point.**

**Anyway I shall go know, I shall try and update in the next week, if I get reviews, if not it could be ages till I update next.**

* * *

**bubi**


	9. The one After its all better

Disclaimer Disclaimer

**Yes I know, its been over three weeks, Maybe more, I'm Sorry my update rate has slowed down dramatically, its just school gives us to much work, so I'm complaining, Anyway here is a update for you, I don't have too much to ramble about just some stuff to write about really. Here goes (2.42am 4****th**** April 08)**

**Gabi's POV**

"Troy, I've missed you so much, you would never believe it", I Said as I looked up into Troy's eyes while still being in his arms.

"I know Gabi, I missed you so much too," He said, " but now we are better, I have a little surprise for you" Troy pulled out a sheet of paper. It read

Troy Bolton  
Gabriella Montez

Audition script

Song – One in a million

Date: 9/06/2018

(t) Troy  
(g) Gabi

(b) Both

Sing as follows

(t) How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
(b) That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

(g) I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_Chorus:_  
(b) They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
(t) All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

(g) You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_Chorus_

(t) I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

(b)They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
(g)I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
(t)They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

(b) You're one in a million

"Troy, You really want to do this?" I asked, he has only just come out of hospital, its was quite a bit of a shock, to have a sheet like this, when the last time I did something like this was the musical at high school, It all seemed to much to let troy do, after the accident.

"I'm sure Gabi, I want it to show you how much I love you, and love doing things were both interested in with you"

It may be so sweet, and I really want to do this with him, but just, he has only just nearly recovered from the car crash. But I really cant say no, not now, he has put effort into this.

" Ok, I'll do it, I love you Troy"

"I love you too Gabi, So much Hun you would never know" This was the sweetest thing I have heard in just so long, It was something that sent shivers down my spine.

As I slowly let go of his hand after all this time, To start walking into the house, I saw Taylor and Chad Followed us in, Taylor had a look in her eye, as to say she had known what had been said, I wonder what she fought.

**Later on**

**Taylor's POV  
**

"Hey Taylor" Gabi said to me, It was like Gabi wanted to know no something from me, but what did she want to know. 

"Hey Gabi. You ok?" I asked her, I wondered what was up or what she wanted to know. 

"Tay" She said, " did you here mine and Troy's conversation earlier?" She asked, I heard bits of it, and stuff about a audition, it just seemed so soon to be doing something vocally challenging, it might hurt his lungs, and make him ill. 

"Yes, I heard stuff about a audition Gabi, Are you sure you want to do it, it's a bit soon don't you think Gabs" I told her, but at the same time I tried to imply it as a question, that she really don't have to answer if she don't want to. 

"I know Gabs" She replied "Its just well troy must of put so much effort into this to get the auditions done, and he decided it he is the one who has just come out of hospital, there's nothing wrong with me" That's quite true I thought. I cant change her mind, its really up to her, its nothing to do with me. 

"Ok gabs, as long as you do what's best for you, maybe it will make you closer again, especially after all that's happened, Maybe when u spend time together rehearsing, you could get a few ideas for the wedding, Which we so have to plan." 

"Yes, of course Tay" I'm fine with what Gabi does, as long as she don't get hurt. 

"I'm going to go talk to troy about it, I will see you later Gabs". I hope She finds out more information about this, I don't know if she knows anything about them yet.

**End up date.**

Ok, it is 00.49 am, on the 27**th**** of April 08, that took me a long, very long time, well actually, I kind of forgot to finish it.**

Cheese please.

Or seaweed either is good.

By the way, I hope no1 tried out my cake recipe thing, cause it was so incorrect


End file.
